Toradora: Next!
by Scantor
Summary: High School is over, but that's not the end of the story. Taiga and Ryuuji take their first steps as a couple into the adult world. Hoshi University is a catch all school where most Ohashi students end up attending after graduation. Ryuuji decides he wants to pursue a career in cooking and Taiga believes becoming a teacher is her path in life. Will their love persist, or crumble?


_Tigers and Dragons have been equals since ancient times. So it doesn't matter that you're not here with me right now. I'll transcend space and time, to always be by your side. My feelings will never change, my shining star._

* * *

"I'd like to finish this ceremony with one final message as the Student President…" Kitamura looked up from his notes to look at the graduating class of Ohashi High. He looked to Kawashima, Kushieda, and finally Ryuuji. Each one in turn, nodded him to go on.

"Never give up. Even if the sky is so dark, that you can't see a thing. There are still stars out there, trying to shine brighter so you can see them. The bonds we have made these past three years… we are each others stars. If you never give up, and always try to shine brighter, we will always be able to find one another. No matter how far apart we become… We'll still be able to see the stars in the sky. And if we can see the stars in the sky, we'll always be able to find our way home. With that said, I bid you all farewell. Never stop shining!" Kitamura ended his speech with a bow. The auditorium erupted into applause.

* * *

Students packed the courtyards, saying goodbyes and talking one last time as students of Ohashi. Ryuuji walked aimlessly from the auditorium. He had no real destination. The first thought to pop into his head was… _I wonder if she ate breakfast this morning._ He smiled lightly. "Probably instant noodles or something equally as bad." His carefree stroll led Ryuuji to the front of the main building.

He was daydreaming nonchalantly when he heard his name being called. "Takasu! Takasu!" He blinked and turned to the voice. He waved back at the source. "Ah, Kitamura!" The now former student president was surrounded by the student council.

"Want to take one last walk with me, Kushieda, Kawashima, and everyone else?" He hadn't really thought about it. As Kushieda and Kawashima joined Kitamura and the student council left, Ryuuji shrugged. "Why not? Coming!"

A stray movement caught his eye. He looked up at the homeroom. _Someone get a headstart?_ Light brown hair from a head no taller than the bottom of the window. His heart stopped then began to race. _Could it… could it be?_ Without hesitation, Ryuuji took off at full speed. He passed by Kitamura, Kushieda, and Kawashima in a moment.

Kitamura jumped back. "Whoa! He's going fast. Must really want to see the school one last time Ha Ha Ha!" Kawashima cocked her head to the side. "That is fast… I haven't seen Ryuuji-kun run that fast since-" Kushieda cut her off. "The cultural festival." They all looked at one another. "You don't think…?" Each of them looked up at the homeroom window. They barely saw the broom locker close shut.

* * *

Ryuuji threw the classroom door open. Empty. _Was I mistaken?_ He looked back and forth across the room several times. _She's not… here._ He looked at the ground, kicking himself for getting his hopes up. A sudden well of emotion flared within him. _No, she is here. I can feel it._ He sighed as the answer became obvious. Ryuuji walked over to the broom locker and opened it.

"What? I wanted to surprise you." He smiled warmly. "Did you grow?" Taiga stepped out of the locker. "Not a single millimeter. Sue me." "Guess what?" She looked up at him. "I love you." The look of surprise, embarrassment, and happiness on her face was all the Ryuuji had been dreaming of for the last year. He leaned down, "You ok-" She headbutt him full force in the jaw.

"B-Baka! You can't say something like that in broad daylight! You, you, you have to wait for the right mood!" Ryuuji massaged his sore jaw while lying on the ground. He couldn't help but smile, no matter how much it hurt. He was filled with enormous joy. Then the pain set in. He jumped to his feet.

"You're the Baka! How can you headbutt me after being gone for a year! What if I lost a tooth!? Or hit my head! Or even-" "I love you too." He stopped mid sentence. Taiga's face was extremely red. Her eyes looked anywhere but at him. She was so adorable that he could hardly breath. _Damn it._ He bent down and cupped her chin in his hand. Then Ryuuji kissed Taiga. After being apart for so long, the kiss was almost as sweet as the first time. Almost.

Ryuuji pulled away after a few seconds. Taiga put her arms behind her back and looked at the ground. "Baka…" Ryuuji smiled. He held out a hand and stepped towards the door. "Come on. Everyone's waiting to see you." Taiga seemed surprised then her face radiated joy. "R-right!" She grabbed his hand. Then the Tiger and Dragon made their way to rest of the stars in the sky.

* * *

 _Tigers and Dragons have been equals since ancient times. Though time and space separated us once before. Now that you're with me. I'll never let go of your hand again. My Palm-Tiger_

* * *

 **Just finished watching Toradora for the first time. Needless to say, I fell in love with the characters. I was filled with inspiration to write a story about them. I hope I can actually see this through to the end.**

 **As a sidenote, since it's somewhat difficult to impart certain tones across the written word, I'll be using common Japanese phrases as the less serious version of a word or sentence. For example, when Taiga and Ryuuji call each other Baka, they don't really mean it. It's just a bit of teasing. But later on, if one of them says Idiot, or Stupid to the other, then it's because they're angry and are serious in their accusation.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave it at that. It's been nearly four years since I've written anything. So I hope I can do a good job. Till the next time**


End file.
